Folie de l'identité
by Likidskin
Summary: Ron est en mauvaise posture, torturé par Hermione il ne parvient pas à la faire revenir du côté de la lumière. Elle-même pose un regard fou sur celle qu'elle est. "Qui suis-je? Une abomination"


Nouveau one-shot à propos d'Hermione dans le camp mangemort, une relation destructrice avec Bellatrix, les conséquences sur une ancienne amitié.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Qui suis-je ? T'ai-je oublié ? Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas. Ma vie est noire. Je suis dans le noir. Aveugle. Moi-même oubliée. Devrais-je me souvenir de quelque chose ? Pardonne-moi. Qui es-tu ? Tu me parles. Mais je ne retiens rien. Qu'as-tu dit ? Est-ce vrai ? Nous avions prévu tant de choses ? Serait-ce possible ? Me serais-je alliée avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Pardonne-moi. Je suis mieux ici. Je m'amuse ici. Oui, tu as bien entendu. Oui, oui. Crois-moi. Comme on rigole ! Oui, cela m'amuse. Oui, j'aime cela. Non, je ne me moque pas. Pardonne-moi. Je ne réponds plus à tes critères.

Mais, qui es-tu ? Ton nom ne me dis rien. Nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble ? Es-tu sûr ? Je ne te crois pas. Et puis même si c'était le cas je m'en fiche. Je suis bien ici. Elle s'occupe de moi. Ne l'insulte pas, vermine ! Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour cela ! Tu n'es qu'un nuisible ! Ne la touche pas ! Elle est à moi, je suis à elle. Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Sais-tu que ton rire est exaspérant ? Et tu veux me faire croire que tu nous feras tomber ? Toi ? Cette fois c'est à moi de rire. Tu es perdu, le sais-tu ? Je suis la meilleure, grâce à elle. Veux-tu savoir ce dont je me souviens ? De tes moqueries, de votre abandon. Oui, ça y est je me souviens. Tu étais cruel. Si méchant. Tu es sans avenir.

Nous sommes l'avenir. Nous sommes le nouveau monde. Et je serai avec elle. Elle est cruelle, sadique, un monstre, dis-tu ? Oui, peut-être, c'est possible. Et moi qui suis-je ? Je suis le bien, douce et gentille ? Tu me feras mourir de rire. Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait hier ? J'ai tranché la gorge d'une femme pour m'amuser. Je l'ai traquée, je l'ai suivie, je l'ai rendue folle, je l'ai saignée. Il y avait tant de peur dans ses yeux. Est-ce vraiment si mal ? Elle lui avait manqué de respect. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Faire le bien ? Mais après tout n'est-ce pas ce que je fais en l'aidant ? Il veut notre bien. Nous sommes les plus forts. Nous sommes la véritable puissance de ce monde. J'ose espérer que tu ne penses quand même pas que les moldus sont meilleurs que nous ? Serais-tu encore plus bas que ce que l'on m'a dit ?

Mon éducation ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de mon éducation ? C'est elle qui m'a éduquée. Elle est si brutale. Un jour elle m'a cassée la mâchoire. Et le lendemain elle a brûlé une partie de mon corps. C'était très intéressant comme expérience. La douleur t'emplit et tu crois qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre. Tu oublies tout pour elle. A ce moment, plus rien ne te retient. Tu es ailleurs. En réalité c'est vraiment bon. Elle m'a punie. Plusieurs fois. Et lui aussi. Il est plus radical. Je la préfère, elle fait durer le plaisir. Elle est vicieuse. Suis-je folle ? Bien sûr que non. C'est mon plaisir. Bien sûr que oui. C'est illogique. Du moins pour toi, je suppose.

Ne veux-tu pas essayer ? Tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Non ? Es-tu sûr de toi ? Pourtant... endoloris ! Ah, ah, ah ! Sais-tu pourquoi tu souffres tant ? Parce qu'après tout, qui es-tu ? Je me souviens de tes brimades. Endoloris ! N'as-tu aucune fierté pour crier ainsi ? Tu m'épuises. Peut-être devrais-je utiliser un sort plus subtil ? Voyons, lequel te correspondrait ? Le maléfice de conjonctive pour commencer. Ne gratte pas tes yeux, tu vas les arracher... Oh et puis pourquoi pas. Duro ! Regarde donc tes mains. Oui, elles sont en pierre. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand je les ferai exploser et que tes bras saigneront et brûleront de la perte ? Confringo ! La couleur du sang est si ténébreuse et son odeur si enivrante. Ce que tu appelles le mal, moi je l'appelle le plaisir. Tu vas connaître une douleur comme jamais encore tu n'as connue. Corpus emendo. Oui, tous tes os des jambes et des bras ont disparu, pas les autres sinon je n'aurais aucun plaisir. Maintenant, tu vas les sentir repousser tous ensemble avec cette potion. Tu sens comme ils reprennent leur place ? Comme ils poussent ? Mais je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Lacarnum inflamare.

Qui es-tu après tout ? Rien, un moins que rien. Le feu... oui, je l'ai utilisé une fois quand j'étais jeune. Tu pensais encore que je n'en étais pas capable. Tu n'as jamais cru en moi. Pas comme elle. Oui, hurle ! J'aime t'entendre hurler ! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse ! Maître ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui rappelle où est sa place. A mes pieds, à souffrir, à payer pour son déshonneur. Maître ? Puis-je continuer, s'il vous plaît ? Merci, mon maître ! Vous êtes si bon ! As-tu entendu ? Tu es à moi. Finite incantatem. Tes os ont repris leur place, ta peau est brûlée, ton corps est décharné. Voilà à quoi tu devrais vraiment ressembler. Que dis-tu ? Encore cette ineptie de douceur. Je ne suis pas douce ou gentille ou bonne pour les autres. Je suis un fléau, un monstre, un ange destructeur. Née dans la bonté, mon identité n'était qu'un mensonge, mon âme n'était prête qu'à accueillir les ténèbres. C'est là où je me sens chez moi. Je leur appartiens comme je lui appartiens.

Tu voudrais savoir ? Que désires-tu savoir, toi qui es si allergique à la connaissance ? Qui est responsable ? Devrais-je blâmer qui que ce soit pour m'avoir montrée ma véritable identité ? En fait, je devrais te remercier toi et tous ceux de l'Ordre. M'avoir laissée seule avec elle fut l'action la plus honorable à mon égard. Mais elle a la place principale. Cela a été dur de lui prouver que j'étais à la hauteur malgré mon statut. Que j'avais tellement plus de capacité que beaucoup de sang-purs. Mais j'ai réussi. Je me suis surpassée. J'ai étonné tant de personnes haut placées et je me suis étonnée moi-même. C'est alors qu'elle a voulu m'entraîner, m'enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Qui pourrait rêver mieux ? Elle me protège. Qu'insinues-tu ? Je suis sa salope ? Je me retrouve dans son lit. Si elle veut me baiser, elle me baise. Je suis à elle, elle est à moi. Oh, oui avec elle je jouis en toute occasion. Elle est une véritable prédatrice orgasmique. Je souhaite être comme elle.

D'ailleurs en parlant de cette princesse des ténèbres... Maîtresse, je suis ravie de te revoir ! Hmm, tu sens si délicieusement bon ! Oui, l'odeur du combat, de la guerre, du sang, de la mort. Tu m'ensorcelles de ton parfum. Oui, c'est l'un deux. Oui, c'est mon travail. Que lui ai-je fait d'autre ? Conjonctive, destruction des mains, des os du corps avant de les faire repousser tout en le brûlant. Ah, et bien sûr l'inévitable doloris pour me présenter. Merci, maîtresse, ton compliment me va droit au cœur. Il est si drôle, il croit que je suis douce et gentille et que je peux encore revenir du côté de la lumière. Mais ma lumière à moi, c'est toi dans les ténèbres. Quel intérêt aurais-je à aller avec eux ? Jamais je ne me suis amusée comme je le fais avec toi. Je suis toute à toi tu le sais bien. Nous devons déjà y aller ? La marque est posée ? Bien, maîtresse, alors allons-y. Où notre Seigneur est, nous devons être. Juste avant permets-moi...

Efferbuo... Sens-tu ton sang chauffer ? Bientôt il bouillira et tu mourras littéralement de chaud. N'est-ce pas, quel effet ! Adieu, Ronald Weasley honte à ton sang. Après toi viendra le tour de cette immondice de Potter. Dommage qu'il soit la propriété du maître, j'ai tellement encore en réserve. Qui suis-je ? Une abomination.

Qui suis-je ? Celle que j'attendais, grâce à toi, Bellatrix, mon amour !


End file.
